Un mot pour 'ça'
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le mot qui vient le plus naturellement pour décrire une relation à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas est "ça". Parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile de mettre des mots sur ce que l'on ressent alors on préfère vivre l'instant comme il se présente. De plus, le dicton ne dit-il pas: pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ? Oui mais jusqu'à quand ?


**Changement de pairing. Après Derek & Stiles, voici Scott & Isaac. Suite directe de l'épisode 4 de la saison 3.**

* * *

L'orage se déchaînait dehors. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et le tonnerre grondait.

Scott travaillait à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau quand on frappa à sa porte.

_— _Entre maman !

La porte s'ouvrit et Scott se retourna étonné de découvrir Isaac. Le jeune homme était trempé de la tête au pied. Pour seul vêtement, Isaac portait un T-shirt blanc qui à présent moulait le torse tout en muscles du loup.

_— _Je me demandais si...euh, si je pouvais te demander une faveur.

D'un signe de la tête Scott fit signe à son ami de continuer.

_— _Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'héberger pour cette nuit.

Les yeux du jeune McCall s'écarquillèrent.

_— _Derek t'a mis à la porte ?

_— _Si on veut. Alors ?

_— _Oui. Pas de problème. Tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Scott se leva pour fermer la porte alors qu'Isaac ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

_— _Fais comme chez toi.

_— _Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Tu es sûr que ça ne gênera pas ta mère ?

_— _Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Stiles est venu squatter.

Puis le loup-garou disparut dans la salle de bain adjacente avant d'en ressortir avec un serviette. Il la lança à son invité.

_— _Tiens. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et te changer si tu veux.

Le regard d'Isaac s'emplit de gratitude. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers l'autre loup.

_— _Scott ?

_— _Mmm ?

_— _Merci.

Il ferma ensuite la porte et se glissa sous la douche. Frigorifié, il sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu au contact de l'eau chaude.

De son côté Scott s'était rassi à son bureau pour finir son devoir de chimie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était focalisé sur Isaac et sur le pourquoi de sa venue. L'eau arrêta de couler et le verrou de la porte se fit entendre. Scott se tourna alors et découvrit Isaac, une serviette attachée autour des hanches. Le jeune homme farfouillait dans son sac mais sentit qu'on l'observait. Il fit face à Scott qui se détourna vivement espérant ne pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit de zieutage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu mais le contexte était différent. Tellement plus...intime. Il fit semblant de se pencher sur son devoir alors que son ami enfilait un T-shirt.

_— _Tu vas me faire croire que tu es gêné de me voir à moitié nu, plaisanta Isaac. Ce n'est pas comme si tu me voyais tous les jours sans mon polo dans les vestiaires.

_— _Hein ? Non je suis pas gêné. J'ai du boulot c'est tout.

_— _Pas de soucis. Je te laisse travailler.

Isaac s'assit sur le lit. Scott sur sa chaise de bureau lui faisait dos. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes.

_— _Il s'est passé quoi avec Derek ? demanda Scott en faisant pivoter sa chaise.

Le loup-garou n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aborder le sujet mais puisque son ami l'hébergeait, il lui devait une explication.

_— _Il m'a demandé de partir.

_— _Quoi ?

_— _Il m'a dit qu'il avait assez à faire avec sa sœur, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi.

La voix de jeune homme se brisa et le cœur de Scott se serra. Il prit place à côté d'Isaac.

_— _Du Derek tout craché ! C'est lui qui est venu te chercher l'année dernière et maintenant il te jette ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots !

Scott était en colère. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas une haute estime de Derek... La façon dont il avait traité Isaac était absolument inadmissible.

_— _Ça ne servira à rien, déclara le jeune Lahey. Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas fait partager.

_— _Tu prends sa défense ?

_— _Non, j'essaie de comprendre, corrigea le jeune homme étouffant un bâillement. Mais je continuerai demain si ça ne te dérange pas. T'aurais pas un matelas gonflable ?

_— _Mon lit est assez grand pour deux, annonça Scott sans réfléchir. D'habitude, Stiles dort avec moi...

Isaac acquiesça embarrassé à la perspective de partager le couchage de son ami. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec quelqu'un auparavant. Scott se coucha et Isaac l'imita. Chacun se tourna vers l'extérieur et ils se firent dos.

Scott était tendu. Le corps d'Isaac était bien trop proche du sien pour qu'il garde les idées claires. Bizarrement ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il se rendait compte que le loup-garou avait tendance à lui faire perdre la raison. Il ferma les yeux mais l'image de son ami s'insinua dans son esprit.

De son côté, l'autre loup avait dû mal à contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Scott l'envelopper. Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais n'y parvint pas. A la place il se concentra sur le réveil, regardant les minutes s'égrainer à une vitesse désespérément lente. Une heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve le sommeil.

_— _Tu dors ? chuchota Scott.

Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas puisque ses sens de loup le lui indiquait. Il posait la question juste pour la forme.

_— _Non, murmura Isaac.

_— _Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ?

_— _Tu m'aurais vu débarquer chez Stiles ?

_— _Non c'est vrai, rigola Scott.

Le silence s'étira pendant une longue minute.

_— _J'ai confiance en toi.

_— _Tu avais aussi confiance en Derek.

_— _Non... Enfin oui mais plus maintenant.

Le cœur d'Isaac s'était emballé et un vent de panique s'était furtivement emparé de lui. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Scott. Le loup lui cachait quelque chose.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les deux loup-garou étaient toujours dos à dos. Scott mourait d'envie de faire face à Isaac mais il préférait garder l'esprit au clair (un minimum).

_— _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il m'a mis dehors.

_— _Tu me caches quelque chose, affirma le jeune McCall.

_— _Non ! répondit le loup avec trop de ferveur.

Isaac revoyait très bien le verre de Derek s'écraser sur le poteau juste derrière lui. Cela avait fait resurgir ses peurs passées. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça en se confiant à Scott. Et surtout, il voulait pas de la pitié de son ami.

Sentant que son ami n'était pas prêt à se confier, il décida de ne pas insister.

_— _Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi. Je ne voulais pas blesser Allison.

_— _Elle ne t'en veux pas, affirma Scott. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_— _Et toi ?

_— _Moi ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

_— _Je m'en suis pris à Allison. La prunelle de tes yeux.

Scott ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et déclara sans hésiter :

_— _Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. C'est mon amie, rien de plus.

En affirmant cela à voix haute, le loup se rendit compte que c'était la stricte vérité. Il avait réellement tourné la page sans s'en rendre compte. Cette annonce surprit Isaac mais il en était heureux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette nouvelle le réjouissait.

_— _Tu as donc perdu ton point d'ancrage ? demanda-t-il curieux.

_— _Il a changé. C'est vrai que ce n'est plus elle, répondit-il plus pour lui que pour Isaac.

Scott repensa à la pleine lune précédente. Il était à la recherche de Boyd et Cora et avait dû garder le contrôle. La personne qui lui avait permis de refréner ses instincts n'avait pas été Allison. Il ne savait pas à quand remontait ce changement mais cette brusque découverte la tétanisa. Isaac le sentit et s'inquiéta.

_— _Ça va Scott ?

_— _Oui c'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé que mon point d'ancrage avait changé jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes.

Le jeune Lahey se demandait ce qui pouvait bouleverser son ami mais préféra garder sa question pour lui. Il plia les jambes, cherchant une position pour dormir mais son pied frôla la jambe de Scott. Il reprit sa position de départ aussi vite qu'il le put, comme électrisé par ce contact.

_— _Désolé, fit-il.

_— _T'as les pieds froids, remarqua Scott.

_— _Désolé, s'excusa de nouveau le loup.

_— _Arrête de t'excuser pour un oui ou un non.

Isaac ne dit plus rien. Scott non plus. Ils étaient toujours dos à dos n'ayant pas bougés d'un pouce. Ils préféraient ne pas se voir. C'était étrangement plus simple de se parler de cette manière. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. La gêne aussi.

Le fait d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre les mettait dans l'embarras. Et le contact de leurs pieds n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Un portable vibra. C'était celui d'Isaac.

Il lut le message et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_— _C'était qui ? l'interrogea Scott.

_— _Cora. Elle voulait s'excuser du comportement de son frère.

_— _Parce qu'elle était là quand il t'a foutu à la porte ?

_— _Faut croire. Elle m'explique que la meute d'alpha est venue dans l'après-midi. Deucalion s'en est pris à Derek et lui a demandé de tuer un de ses bêta. S'il m'a mis à la porte c'est pour me protéger d'après elle. Mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase.

_— _Il t'a frappé ? demanda Scott.

_— _Non.

Scott n'y tint plus et se retourna. Au passage, son pied frôla la jambe de l'autre loup ce qui le fit frissonner.

_— _Isaac, parle-moi, l'implora-t-il.

Ce dernier sentait à présent le souffle de Scott contre sa nuque. S'il se retournait, leur visage se toucheraient presque. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça. Toutefois, il hésita. Il voulait se confier à son ami. Croiser ses yeux l'aiderait-il ? Il en doutait. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

_— _Derek a envoyé un verre dans ma direction. Ça m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Mon...mon père avait l'habitude de faire ça.

Scott ne dit rien, encaissant cette annonce. Isaac entendit le cœur du loup s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il bascula de l'autre côté pour lui faire face. Il aperçut la couleur ambre des yeux de Scott.

_— _Ça va Scott. Ce n'est rien. JE n'ai rien.

_— _CE n'est PAS rien, s'emporta le loup. Il aurait pu te blesser, te...

_— _Scott, je te promets que ça va.

Les yeux du loup-garou reprirent leur teinte normale au grand soulagement d'Isaac qui n'avait pas la force de gérer une crise.

_— _J'ai surréagi. Désolé, fit Scott piteux.

_— _Tu crois ? Ton point d'ancrage n'est pas très fiable.

_— _Si, à moins que ça le concerne.

Evitant le regard d'Isaac, le jeune homme se mit à détailler le mur opposé. Il venait de lui avouer bien malgré lui qu'il était son point d'ancrage.

Le loup-garou frisé ne réagit pas immédiatement à cet aveu. L'information monta lentement à son cerveau. Quand elle fut assimilée, le cœur du loup fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_— _Je...j...je...Moi ? Mais comment ?

_— _C'est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas toujours.

_— _Avec Allison, ça fonctionnait parce que tu l'aimais mais avec moi ça marche comment ?

_— _Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

_— _Oui mais je veux que tu me le dises droit dans les yeux Scott.

_— _Non j'y arriverai pas.

_— _Scott retourne-toi.

Isaac posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme. Les poils de Scott se hérissèrent à ce contact et sans plus attendre, fit face à Isaac.

_— _Tu as une idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi ? demanda le jeune McCall.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il avait constaté que depuis quelque temps, il ne voyait plus Isaac de la même manière. Il se surprenait à apprécier le corps sculptural du loup, à s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il retrouvait des sensations qu'il avait oublié après sa rupture avec la chasseuse.

Scott n'osait pas affronter le regard d'Isaac. Il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme et il préférait ne pas voir ses yeux. Isaac ne dit rien. Il tendit ses jambes engourdies qui entrèrent en collision avec celle de Scott. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne recula pas. Au contraire, il fit glisser doucement son pied contre le mollet du loup, se surprenant d'une telle audace. Mais il en avait envie. Il voulait que Scott sache qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Même s'il ne mettait pas de mot sur ''ça'', il voulait lui faire savoir que c'était réciproque.

Scott eut le souffle coupé quand Isaac se mit à jouer. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à exploser.

_— _C'était quoi ça ? demanda Scott d'une voix rauque.

_— _De quoi ? fit innocemment Isaac en reprenant de plus belle son manège.

_— _Tu joues avec le feu.

Leur visage étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur joue. Ils se fixaient intensément dans le noir. Sans leurs yeux de loup, ils ne se voyaient pas. Ils se devinaient. Sans se concerter, leurs yeux prirent leur couleur miel au même moment. Ils voulaient se voir. Le fait qu'ils aient eu la même envie arracha un sourire à Scott. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, se laissant guider pas leur instinct. Leur corps s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés, mus par un désir inavoué. Isaac jouait toujours du pied, jouant par la même occasion avec les nerfs de Scott. Avec une maladresse attendrissante, le jeune homme colla son front à celui de l'autre loup. Ses yeux glissèrent vers les lèvres d'Isaac. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et inconsciemment il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Oserait-il aller jusqu'au bout ? Aurait-il le courage de surpasser son appréhension ? Les lèvres d'Isaac semblaient le narguer. La lueur dans les yeux ambrés du loup finirent d'abattre ses dernières résistances. Il s'empara des lèvres du jeune loup. Timidement. Puis il se recula. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait cédé à une pulsion et ça lui avait plu. Plus encore, il voulait recommencer. Néanmoins il n'en fit rien. Le doute le tenaillait.

Isaac n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Pourtant, une tempête se déchaînait dans son esprit et son corps. Le baiser de Scott ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça. Ce qui l'avait étonné c'était l'effet que ça avait eu sur lui. Ce baiser chaste au premier abord l'avait chamboulé. Il avait toujours apprécié Scott, ayant pleinement confiance en lui. Le jeune homme était toujours là pour lui, même dans les pires moments.

Un souvenir remonta à la surface. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait dû plonger dans une baignoire remplie de glaçons. Tout ça pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Scott avait été là tout comme Derek et Stiles. Les trois garçons avaient dû le maintenir sous l'eau. Une fois plongé dans ses souvenirs, il s'était agrippé à une main. Cette main lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer, de garder un lien avec la réalité. Cette main avait été celle de Scott. Dès qu'il était entré en contact avec le bras de l'autre loup il s'était senti rassuré, apaisé, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. En sécurité, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait en sa présence. Maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans cette situation. Que ressentait-il pour Scott ? Avait-il aimé ce baiser ? Voulait-il recommencer ? Un flot de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Questions auxquelles il se devait de répondre.

_— _Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, marmonna Scott sans pour autant changer de position.

Le loup avait honte d'avoir cédé à la tentation mais il voulait profiter des derniers instants d'intimité avec Isaac. Dernières secondes avant que celui-ci ne le repousse. C'était inévitable. Il venait de gâcher une amitié pour un baiser.

_— _Je suis content que tu l'aies fait, déclara Isaac timidement.

_— _Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_— _Non.

Et c'était la pure vérité parce qu'il avait aimé le contact de leurs lèvres. Voilà au moins une réponse à une de ses multiples questions.

Scott souffla mentalement. Leurs jambes étaient toujours entrelacés mais cette fois ce fut Scott qui se mit à faire glisser son pied le long de la cuisse du loup. Aussitôt, il put voir les pupilles d'Isaac se dilater ainsi que la couleur ambrée s'assombrir légèrement. C'était un signe de désir. Du désir à l'état pure. Mais le loup-garou frisé y succomberait-il aussi facilement que lui ? Rien était moins sûr puisqu'il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions. Il ne surpassait pas Derek mais il était rare de le voir rendre les armes.

Isaac put répondre à une autre question : voulait-il recommencer ? La réponse était oui. Sa tête lui disait que c'était complètement fou mais son cœur lui disait de foncer. Et il laissa son cœur lui dicter ses gestes. Il tendit sa main vers le visage de Scott, la glissa sous son menton. Le jeune homme retint son souffle alors qu'Isaac rapprochait dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Ils se fixaient de leurs yeux ambrés, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avant se rencontrer. Elles se découvraient avides de tendresse. La langue de Scott vint titiller les lèvres du loup jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui laisse le passage. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que leur langue n'entament une danse endiablée, guidées par le feu qui les consumait. Un feu ardent qui embrasait peu à peu tout leur corps. Leurs mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, se promenant sur le torse de l'autre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin. Ils s'observèrent en silence, guettant chacun une réaction de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? C'était la question à un million qui tournait dans le tête d'Isaac. Il venait d'embrasser Scott. Après le premier baiser, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête recommencer et sentir le corps puissant du jeune homme contre le sien. D'ailleurs, le sien s'était enflammé dès qu'il avait effleuré les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il aimait bien Scott. Beaucoup en fait. Mais pas comme un ami. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas par peur. Il préférait vivre l'instant présent sans penser à demain. Une chose était sûre, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas à sens unique.

Isaac venait de l'embrasser. Il avait pris l'initiative du deuxième baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de Scott.

Le silence s'éternisa. Néanmoins, sans savoir comment, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés. Emportés par la fatigue, ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Scott tendit une main pour stopper son réveil. Encore à demi endormi, il entendit un gémissement au creux de son oreille. Puis il réalisa qu'un bras entourait sa taille et que ses propres doigts étaient enlacés à ceux d'une autre personne. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et eut pour effet de le sortir des dernières brumes de sommeil. Isaac. C'était Isaac qui était lové contre lui. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage.

_— _Isaac ? Debout ! Dans une heure on est au lycée.

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Scott et nichaa son nez dans sa nuque. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever mais alors pas du tout. Il embrassa tendrement le creux du cou de Scott.

_— _Euh tu fais quoi ?

Isaac s'éloigna de Scott gêné et s'assit sur le lit.

_— _Désolé. J'aurais pas dû. Je me suis laissé aller.

_— _Non mais y a pas de mal, annonça Scott en prenant la même position que son ami. J'aime beaucoup quand tu prends des initiatives comme celle-là.

Puis juste avant de se lever, il embrassa furtivement les lèvres d'Isaac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à se préparer aucun n'aborda les événements de la veille. Ils se rendirent en cours sur la moto de Scott, Isaac collant son corps à celui du loup, profitant de leur dernier moment d'intimité.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Toute la matinée, sans pour autant chercher à s'éviter, ils se tinrent à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Au déjeuner, ils ne s'adressèrent la parole qu'un minimum sous les yeux étonnés de leurs amis. Leur situation n'était pas claire, ils ne savaient pas comment agir après cette nuit forte en émotion et cela s'en ressentait dans leur relation jusqu'ici amicale.

Lors de la dernière heure de cours, Scott se sentit mal. Cette journée qui avait bien commencé avait tourné au cauchemar. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Isaac qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

**Scott : On doit parler.**

**Isaac : Je sais. Chez toi après l'entraînement ?**

**Scott : Non. Ma mère sera là. Après l'entraînement, une fois les vestiaires vides.**

**Isaac : D'accord. **

**Scott : Tu ne te déroberas pas ?**

**Isaac : Non. **

_— _Mr McCall et Mr Lahey, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, la porte est grande ouverte !

**OooOooOooOooO**

15h. Heure de l'entraînement. Dans deux heures, ils discuteraient.

Isaac retira son T-shirt pour enfiler son maillot de lacrosse. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les yeux de Scott étaient posés sur son corps. Il saisit son téléphone.

**Isaac : La vue te plaît ?**

Les joues de Scott s'empourprèrent.

**Scott : Assez oui. Et toi ?**

La curiosité d'Isaac l'emporta et fit face au jeune homme. Il se mit à détailler attentivement le dos musclé du loup.

**Isaac : De dos, j'ai du mal à en juger... =)**

Le jeune Lahey ne se reconnaissait pas. Ces propos aguicheurs ne lui ressemblaient pas. Toutefois, il prenait plaisir à écrire ces mots. Il attendit une réponse mais déjà le coach les pressait de sortir sur le terrain.

L'entraînement passa à toute allure. Le coach Finstock les félicita, à sa manière avant de les renvoyer aux vestiaires. Isaac et Scott prirent tout leur temps. Quand ils firent leur entrée, il ne restait que deux sportifs. Deux minutes plus tard, les vestiaires leur appartenaient.

_— _On est seuls, fit Isaac.

_— _Tu préfères parler avant ou après la douche ?

_— _On peut faire les deux en même temps non ?

_— _Si tu veux.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires de sport et prirent place dans les douches. Ils n'osaient se faire face, troublés de se retrouver nus ensembles. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se douchaient ensembles, c'était monnaie courante après l'entraînement mais leur situation avait évolué.

_— _Alors ? demanda Isaac tout en basculant la tête en arrière. Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

_— _Euh... Je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça.

Scott attrapa sa serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches et sortit de la douche. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer alors qu'Isaac se trouvait entièrement nu à quelques centimètres de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était au tour du loup-garou frisé de mettre fin à sa douche. Il rejoint Scott en serviette tout en essuyant ses cheveux mouillés.

_— _Ça va Scott ? C'est toi qui voulais discuter...

_— _Oui mais toi...moi...sous la douche, je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes idées.

_— _Oh ! s'exclama Isaac stoppant un instant ce qu'il faisait.

_— _C'est plus fort que moi. En plus après ce qui s'est passé hier...

_— _Tu regrettes ? l'interrogea le jeune homme en plein doute.

_— _Non, pas du tout, répondit Scott en s'approchant. Et.. et toi ?

_— _Non.

Les deux loups se faisaient face sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins boutonneux vivant leur premiers émois. Ridicule, ils avaient déjà vécu des histoires ! A une exception près : c'était la première fois qu'ils vivaient ça avec un autre garçon.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? murmura Isaac contre les lèvres de Scott.

Il rompit la distance qui les séparait, leurs lèvres s'épousant parfaitement. Sa main alla se poser dans le creux des reins de Scott qui passa la sienne dans la chevelure bouclée du loup.

_— _Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? répéta Isaac en s'écartant légèrement.

_— _J'en sais rien. C'est tellement inattendu. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être attiré par ...par...C'est nouveau pour moi.

_— _Pour moi aussi Scott. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si de rien était.

_— _Moi non plus.

_— _On fait quoi maintenant ?

_— _Que dis-tu de vivre l'instant présent sans se préoccuper de demain ?

_— _Très bien. A une condition. Je ne veux pas revivre une journée comme aujourd'hui.

_— _Je suis entièrement d'accord. On agit normalement et ce qu'il y a entre nous reste notre secret. Pour l'instant.

Isaac acquiesça et pour sceller leur accord, planta un baiser sur la bouche de Scott. La seconde d'après le coach entrait dans les vestiaires leur intimant l'ordre de ''se manier les fesses s'ils ne voulaient son pied au cul''.

Cette nuit-là, Isaac et Scott dormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre partageant des baisers tendres et passionnés.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Une semaine passa. Puis une autre. Scott hébergeait toujours Isaac puisque Derek ne s'était toujours pas excusé. D'ailleurs il n'avait quasiment pas donner de nouvelles. Cela faisait le bonheur des deux garçons qui continuaient de faire évoluer leur relation. Personne ne soupçonnait que leur amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose sur lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à mettre de mot. A moins qu'ils ne le veuillent pas. Ils arrivaient au lycée et en repartaient ensembles. Mais rien de bien surprenant puisque tout le monde savait qu'Isaac avait pris ses quartiers chez Scott.

Au lycée, ils se comportaient comme des amis, rien ne laissait transparaître leur attachement. Ils se volaient des baisers, des caresses, des regards avec la plus grande discrétion si bien que même l'oeil pourtant affûte de Stiles n'avait rien remarqué. Après l'entraînement, ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester les derniers. A ce moment-là, ils baissaient un peu la garde et comblaient le manque de la journée jusqu'à ce que Finstock les mettent à la porte.

Au cours des quinzes premiers jours, ils avaient failli se faire prendre une fois. Ils étaient en retard pour l'entraînement si bien que lorsqu'ils se changèrent les autres étaient déjà sur le terrain. Avant les rejoindre, Scott avait embrassé l'épaule dénudé d'Isaac. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que Danny oublie un de ses gants et revienne le chercher précisément à cet instant. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de se reculer mais encore proches l'un de l'autre Danny leur jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur. Depuis il n'avait fait aucune remarque mais les regardait d'une manière différente. Ils avaient eu chaud ce jour-là.

Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ils parlaient peu de ce qu'ils partageaient et c'était mieux ainsi. Cela rendait les choses moins compliquées et ne pas mettre de mots sur ''ça'' les effrayaient moins. Ils vivaient juste le moment présent tel qu'il se présentait et cela leur convenait très bien.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur secret n'avait pas été éventé. Mais le vent tourna en ce vendredi après-midi.

L'entraînement se déroula comme les autres jours. Isaac et Scott comme à leur habitude furent les derniers à rejoindre les douches. Ils prirent leur temps puis avant de se rhabiller, échangèrent un baiser. La passion les emporta et Scott se mit à jouer avec les boucles d'Isaac. Leur langue débutèrent une danse enflammée et Isaac plaqua le jeune homme contre les casiers. Trop occupés, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus des pas se rapprocher de leur position.

_— _Dites-moi que je rêve !

La personne qui venait de les interrompre recula de surprise butant dans le matériel de lacrosse. Les deux loups se séparèrent précipitamment découvrant un Stiles choqué. A l'origine, il venait juste chercher son sac mais secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir il s'assit.

_— _Dites-moi que je n'ai pas réellement vu ce que je viens de voir ! Dites-moi que c'était une hallucination !

Penaud, Scott ne dit rien.

_— _Ça dépend, fit Isaac. Tu penses avoir vu quoi ?

_— _Vous deux collés l'un à l'autre, vos langues visitant la bouche de l'autre ! cria Stiles.

_— _Par pitié Stiles, l'implora son meilleur ami. Moins fort.

_— _Donc ce n'était pas une hallucination ? demanda le jeune homme retrouvant son calme.

La question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Scott s'habilla et Isaac l'imita.

_— _Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

Les deux loups se regardèrent surpris. La vérité énoncée par une tierce personne rendait leur relation bien plus réelle.

_— _Deux semaines, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_— _Deux semaines ! Et je n'ai absolument rien vu ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous cachés ?

_— _Parce que c'est tout nouveau pour nous, déclara Scott.

_— _Parce qu'on voulait voir où ça allait nous mener, enchaîna Isaac.

_— _Parce que ce qu'on est en train de vivre nous effraie.

_— _Parce qu'on ne sait pas comment qualifier ce qui nous lie.

Même s'ils répondaient à la question de Stiles, les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux.

_— _Eh oh ! Je suis là ! Mais pour moi, votre relation est très claire.

D'un même mouvement, Scott et Isaac se tournèrent vers Stiles.

_— _Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais c'est très simple.

_— _Bon accouche Stiles ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

_— _T'es sûr ?

Le regard que lui jeta Scott fut sans appel.

_— _Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous ne savez pas comment définir votre relation. En cinq minutes, je peux vous dire que vous êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre. Les regards que vous vous jetez, le baiser que j'ai surpris, ça ne trompe pas. Il n'y a pas que l'amitié qui vous lie. Pour moi, le mot qui conviendrait commence par un ''A'' et est composé de cinq lettres. Ça coule de source mais je me trompe peut-être... Non en fait je me trompe jamais !

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour la fermer aussitôt. En deux secondes, Stiles venait de cerner leur relation et mettre un mot dessus. Le mot en ''A'' lui faisait peur mais c'était le plus approprié. Il le savait mais était-ce partageait par Isaac ?

Ce dernier était immobile toutefois il bouillonnait. Ce que Stiles venait de dire l'avait touché de plein fouet. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et son souffle s'était coupé. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commença à basculer d'avant en arrière mal à l'aise. Sentant l'embarras des deux garçons, Stiles prit son sac et se leva.

_— _Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire ! Je...vais ...vous laisser.

Il claqua la porte laissant les deux loups en tête à tête. Le silence se fit pesant alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires de sport.

_— _Tu penses quoi de ce que Stiles a dit ? demanda Isaac.

_— _Il a raison.

_— _A propos ?

_— _De tout. Et il lui a fallu seulement trois minutes pour le voir. Nous ça fait deux semaines qu'on fait fait l'autruche. Et toi ?

_— _Je suis d'accord. On n'a pas voulu mettre de mots sur ce qu'on ressent par peur ou timidité mais au fond je pense qu'on le sait depuis le début même si on n'a pas voulu l'admettre.

Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

_— _Moi, en tout cas je t'aime bien.

Scott releva le menton du jeune homme pour le forcer à les regarder.

_— _Et bien moi je t'aime tout court.

C'était sorti d'un seul coup. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien aussi mais au moment où il avait croisé les yeux bleus d'Isaac, le sens de sa phrase avait changé. C'était son cœur qui avait parlé et seulement son cœur.

_— _Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose, ''je t'aime bien'' me suffit amplement, reprit le jeune homme.

Isaac se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Scott.

_— _Moi aussi, je t'aime tout court, dit le loup frisé avec malice.

Cela fit un sourire à Scott. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme avant de déclarer :

_— _Je n'ai pas envie de le dire aux autres. Pas encore. Mais si tu le veux, je le ferai.

_— _Moi non plus. Pas tout de suite. Tu crois que Stiles saura garder le secret ?

_— _On verra bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Finstock ne les mette à la porte.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Le week-end se passa sans accrocs. Les deux amoureux ne virent ni Stiles ni aucun de leurs amis. Melissa avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de son fils et commençait à se douter de la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune Lahey. Ça ne la gênait pas, elle espérait juste que son fils finirait par se confier à elle.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite aux goût des jeunes tourtereaux. Ils ne changèrent rien à leurs habitudes et à midi s'installèrent côte à côte à la table de leurs amis. Il y avait Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Danny et Boyd.

Stiles les fixait intensément cherchant à savoir si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille avait porté ses fruits. Lydia se rendit compte qu'il ne les lâchaient pas des yeux.

_— _Y a un souci avec Scott et Isaac ?

Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas mais les deux garçons avaient vu leur rythme cardiaque augmenter.

_— _Stiles ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

_—_Quoi ? fit-il sur le même ton.

_— _T'as un problème avec Scott et Isaac ? Ou un truc à leur demander ? Parce que là t'es insupportable à les fixer !

Scott savait qu'ils étaient perdus, Stiles ne savait pas mentir. Pas pour ce genre de chose du moins.

_— _Euh... Non, rien. Rien du tout. Tout va bien. Y a pas de problèmes et je ne sais rien de rien. Nada.

_— _Et tu ne sais rien sur quoi ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_— _Mais sur rien puisque je ne sais rien, répondit-il précipitamment sans cesser de fixer ses deux amis.

_— _Moi je sais, fit Danny.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le goal. Stiles n'en crut pas ses oreilles, son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui confier son secret mais à Danny oui !

_— _Tu as eu le culot de le dire à Danny, s'emporta-t-il. Et pas à moi ?

_— _Stiles, ce n'es..., tenta Scott.

_— _Il ne m'a rien dit, rectifia Danny. Je les ai surpris.

Les autres ne comprenant absolument rien à la conversation se contentait de fixer Stiles, puis Scott et pour finir Danny.

_— _Tu nous as vu ? fit Scott étonné. Je croyais que tu étais arrivé après...

_— _Non, juste à temps.

_— _Et tu n'as rien dit ?

_— _Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

_— _Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas ? questionna Lydia qui détestait être la dernière au courant.

_— _C'est ma faute, je suis désolé, se lamenta Stiles.

Isaac n'avait pas décroché un mot, picorant ici et là ses frites. Voyant que Scott n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce pétrin il glissa une main sous la table et la posa sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Personne ni prêta attention.

_— _De toute façon, ça finira par se savoir, marmonna Scott.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Isaac toujours sur sa cuisse et la pressa doucement.

Danny avait suivi le mouvement et les fixa d'un regard entendu.

_— _Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe Scott ou je tire les vers du nez de Stiles ? s'impatienta Lydia.

_— _Et mais...s'offensa Stilinski.

_— _C'est bon Stiles, fit son ami. Je vais leur dire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage.

_— _Je sors avec quelqu'un.

Il avait décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, étape par étape.

_— _Et on la connaît ? demanda la jeune rousse.

_— _Oui vous le connaissez.

Un nouveau pas en avant. Il venait de les informer qu'il voyait un garçon. Les filles se trouvèrent sans voix et même Boyd leva la tête de son plateau.

_— _T'as bien dit ''le'' ? l'interrogea son ex.

_— _Oui, c'est un problème ?

_— _Non ! Pas du tout. C'est...surprenant.

_— _Pour moi aussi, ça l'a été.

_— _Donc on le connaît ?

_— _Exact.

Lydia se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

_— _Alors, ce n'est pas Danny puisqu'ils vous a surpris et en plus, il est plus ou moins avec Ethan. En garçon ouvertement gay, il y a …...il y a...Rrrrrrrr y a personne d'autre. Je soupçonne bien Greg mais... Tu veux pas nous donner un indice ?

_— _Je peux te dire carrément qui c'est, répliqua Scott.

_— _Non je suis assez dégoûtée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué alors laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de découvrir l'identité de ton copain.

_— _Si tu veux. Il est dans l'équipe de lacrosse.

_— _Ni Stiles, ni Danny. Greenberg je ne pense pas. Lui non plus...non...non...non.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que les mains de Scott et Isaac avaient disparu sous la table.

_— _C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être aveugle parfois ! Toi et Isaac, et bien celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

Toutes les têtes de leurs amis se posèrent sur le jeune couple. Isaac n'en menait pas large mais avait un poids en moins.

_— _Ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ? demanda Scott.

_— _Non aucun, répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Le choc passé, la discussion se détourna rapidement du nouveau couple. La vie reprit son cours comme rien n'avait changé. Ou presque, puisque Scott et Isaac vivaient à présent leur relation au grand jour.

* * *

**Voilà, petite fiction sur le Scisaac. Une review les amis ? **


End file.
